With the rapid development of internet technology, more and more people use a terminal application in daily life such as reading articles, planning routes or browsing news. On a desktop of the terminal, there are several displayed applications already installed by a user, when the user clicks into an application, specific contents of the application will be displayed on a screen of the terminal.